


Meeting the Parents

by Twinchy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, E/O Drabble Challenge, F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinchy/pseuds/Twinchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E/O Drabble Challenge, Prompt: 'Raw'; "The table is set for the whole family tonight; the whole family plus one..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don’t own _Supernatural_ , sadly; the show and characters belong to their respective copyright holders but the boys are such a treat to play with…  
> The story is mine, however. It’s plainly for fun; I neither sell it nor make money with it.

Response to the Drabble Challenge by _Enkidu07_ and _Onyx Moonbeam_ on [FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net).

Setting: pre-series, spoilers for 4.03 "In the Beginning"

**Prompt** : Raw

oOo

  
The table is set for the whole family tonight; the whole family plus one.

“So, John… Mary says you’ve been a Marine.” Samuel is rather unimpressed with his daughter’s new boyfriend. “Any reason in particular you quit?”

Both women freeze, their forks hanging in midair, while the man in question almost chokes on his steak. Deanna shoots a warning glace at her inquisitive husband, whose gaze doesn’t waver.

Trying to dissolve the tension, she offers, “The flowers you brought have a sort of raw beauty to them.”

Before John can say anything, Samuel prompts, “You were saying about the Marines…”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> My gratitude goes out to my awesome beta [twinchaosblade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade) who makes sense of my stuff, even if I don’t.


End file.
